un cuento de navidad
by ardipower
Summary: basado en "un cuento de navidad" (A Christmas Carol) ¿Qué le pasará a Alfred para que le tengan que visitar los fantasmas de la Navidad? ¿Por qué parece ser que estos fantasmas son demasiado...? ¿Cómo decirlo...? Gay leve gerita y franada pareja principal USUK


**Un cuento de Navidad**

-Jope, mañana es navidad… Odio la navidad, me desanimo y estoy de muy mal humor, y mira que normalmente mi carácter es muy alegre… Definitivamente no debería existir. ¿Por qué no puedo disfrutarla? Ah, ya, todo es por culpa de mis padres, esos malditos cerdos que no cumplen sus promesas, les da igual que seas un niño. Y si yo no puedo disfrutarla, nadie lo hará. ¿Cómo podría hacer para que nadie la disfrute?-Unos niños estaban haciendo un muñeco de nieve enorme en la ciudad de Nueva York, Alfred le dio una patada y se derrumbó- Es muy injusto que yo tenga que estar solo todos los años mientras hay familias felices por ahí.

Cogió una enorme bocanada de aire y lo expulsó con resignación, luego siguió pensando en una forma de vengarse de la gente que, según él, no hacía nada más que molestarle con sus risas, sobre todo los niños-¿Qué pudo hacer para vengarme? ¿De qué manera?

Llegó a su casa, una enorme puerta con dos leones para abrirla, una vez ya dentro, se sentó en uno de los múltiples sillones. Tenía una casa muy grande, les había quitado el dinero a sus padres una vez que cumplió los dieciocho, y con él se había comprado esa casa, ropa, y todo tipo de cosas; sin embargo, ninguna le daba la felicidad que tanto anhelaba. En navidad lo típico era comer cordero… Sin conseguía que no hubiese seguro que podría fastidiarla, tenía que idear un plan para conseguirlo. Puso la tele para ver si el tiempo estaba de su favor:

-Y ahora vamos con el tiempo de hoy. Las temperaturas durante todo el día se han mantenido bajo los cero grados con nubosidad que aparentemente no desaparecerá hasta dentro de unos días. Esta noche volverán a bajar las temperaturas con mínimas de bajo 10 grados, que se mantendrán toda la semana. Mañana desde el principio del día se darán abundantes precipitaciones en forma de nieve. Se les aconseja no salir de casa y protegerse bien del frío; esto es todo por ahora.

Apagó la tele, se tumbó en el sofá y se puso a pensar.

-Bueno, parece que el tiempo está de mi parte, esto hará las cosas más sencillas. Mañana haré que a los camiones que llevan el cordero se les rompa una rueda y así no podrá llegar a las tiendas. ¡Sí! Es un plan perfecto. Ahora a descansar, que mañana será un día largo.

Subió a su cuarto y se metió en la cama con el pijama puesto; sin embargo, tenía la sensación de que no debía dormirse, algo raro iba a pasar, pero el cansancio pudo con él.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Oye, ¿Te despiertas? Tenemos cosas importantes que hacer como para que te quedes durmiendo toda la noche. ¿¡Me estás oyendo!?

Alfred se despertó perezosamente sin saber muy bien que estaba, pero una vez que vio a ese personaje al lado de su cama, de pie y con una cara muy seria, se asustó:

-¿¡Y tú quién eres!? ¿¡Qué haces en mi casa!?

-¿Eres tú Alfred Jones?

-Sí, soy yo. ¿Pero tú quién eres?

- Yo soy Ludwig, más conocido como el espíritu de las navidades pasadas.

-¿Y qué se supone que estás haciendo en mi casa?

-He venido a enseñarte las navidades de tu infancia, más concretamente de cuando tenías 5 años.

-_Pero si por esas fechas pasó aquello… ¿Qué es lo que pretende?-¿_Y qué te hace pensar que voy a ir contigo? Porque esto es mi sueño y no me apetece ir así que no voy.

-Pobre inocente… Ojalá fuera un sueño, pero es tan real como la vida misma. Además, vas a tener que venir conmigo quieras o no; venga, no hay tiempo que perder.

El espíritu le cogió del brazo y de repente estaban atravesando una especie de tubo, en él había imágenes de recuerdos de Alfred, de todas las cosas que había vivido: cuando estaba en la universidad, en el instituto, cuando le pidió salir a una chica, en el colegio, en los partidos de rugby de los sábados con diez años… Todo, pero cuando llegaron a aquellas navidades de cuando tenía 5 años, las demás desaparecieron:

-Ya hemos llegado, mira por la ventana.

-¿Y por qué iba a hacer yo eso, eh? Me podrían ver y llamarían a la policía; así que paso, llévame a casa.

-¿No tienes curiosidad por recordar? Venga, echa un vistazo. Además, no te pueden ver, esto es tu pasado, tan solo es un recuerdo tuyo, así que mira sin miedo.

Alfred le hizo caso solo para que se callara, este hombre, fantasma o no, no le caía muy bien que digamos. Alzó la vista a aquella casa, se vio a él con sus padres y su hermano en navidad, todos felices, abriendo los regalos después de haberse comido un cordero con muy buena pinta. Todos felices, todos unidos, todos en familia. Se echó hacia atrás, consumido por los recuerdos y por la nostalgia.

-Vamos, esto no ha hecho más que empezar-Le cogió del brazo y volvieron a aparecer en el tubo con las imágenes. ¿Qué era exactamente lo que estaba buscando aquel extraño ser? Y, ¿a dónde iban ahora? Después de atravesar un rato aquel túnel se fueron a la primera vez que tuvo novia, ellos estaban dando un paseo, había mucha nieve, luces y música, era uno de sus momentos felices:

-¿Qué pretendes que sienta al ver esto? ¿Eh?

-Pretendo que recuerdes la vida tal y cómo es, feliz, no cómo la estas volviendo, vamos a otro lugar.

Le volvió a coger del brazo, esta vez le llevó al día en que su hermano, Matthew, se fue de casa. Decía que había encontrado al amor de su vida, un antiguo compañero llamado Francis. No le disgustaba, recordaba que era un chico muy gracioso, aunque parecía tener en su mirada cierto toque pervertido; pero en fin no tenía mala pinta. Pero por poco su padre no le mata al decírselo, y eso que su hermano odiaba discutir. Recordaba que se había ido de allí llorando; sus padres no aceptaban que fuera gay, se enfadaron incluso cuando Francis le había regalado aquel osito de peluche por su cumpleaños. Fue horrible tener que volver a vivir esas cosas, si al menos hubiera hecho algo… Pero se quedó en la escalera mirando como discutían, viendo a su hermanito y sin poder hacer nada. Por lo menos él había encontrado la felicidad, pero ahora no sabía nada de su vida, había cortado todos los lazos que le relacionaran ella un par de años después, después de ese suceso.

-La vida no es siempre es triste, tan solo es cómo uno quiere que sea; de pequeño querías que todo te fuera bien, y te iba bien, tu hermano ha conseguido ser feliz porque él quería ser feliz. Tú te has buscado tu propia vida insignificante.

Y desapareció.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Ve~ ve~ ve~

¿Quién era el que estaba haciendo ese extraño ruido? Era realmente molesto. No tuvo más remedio que abrir los ojos, y cuando lo hizo vio a un chico encima de él, pegado a su cara, haciendo ese dichoso sonido, con un extraño rulito en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza. Le empujó rápidamente.

-¿¡Pero a ti qué te pasa!?

-¿Eh? Ludwig me deja ponerme a sí siempre, a él le gusta que le despierte así...

-¿Qué, conoces al fantasma de las navidades pasadas? No me digas que esto es otro sueño, hay que ver qué cosas más raras pasan en navidad…

-Ve~ Yo soy el fantasma del presente, y no soy ningún sueño, ve~ Tienes que venir conmigo, te tengo que enseñar unas cosas.

-Por favor, otra vez no… ¿No me podéis dejar en paz?

-Ve~ ¡Vamos!

Le cogió del brazo y le llevó a la casa de su hermano y se asomó adentro. Su hermano estaba sentado en el sofá al lado de Francis, los dos parecían muy felices. Seguía teniendo a ese oso, no había crecido nada, en la cocina tenían preparado todo para mañana comprar el cordero y no perder demasiado tiempo:

-Ve~ Es bonito ¿Verdad? Yo también estaré con Ludwig cuando termine, ve~.

-¿Qué? ¿Es que estás... estás saliendo con ese tío?

-¿Uh? Claro que sí, ve~.

-Pero... no lo entiendo. ¡Los dos sois hombres y sois espíritus, fantasmas o lo que sea! Además ¿Por qué sales con un tío tan... tan... tan borde?

-Ve~ porque es muy mono, y me protege y ve~ me gusta. Bueno, vamos- Volvió a cogerle del brazo y los dos se elevaron por los aires de la ciudad, yendo a parar a una casa a las afueras-Mira ve~ ¿Reconoces a esos niños?-Claro que los reconocía, eran los niños a los que les había tirado los muñecos de nieve, uno de ellos tenía una discapacidad, qué mal se sentía ahora, el niño se había esforzado mucho al hacer ese muñeco de nieve para que llegara él y se lo tirara. Ahora estaban todos juntos, felices, estaban terminando de poner los últimos adornos; el padre cogió al niño y lo subió a hombros, este con mucho cuidado colocó la estrella en el árbol de navidad-Ve~ vámonos otra vez. ¡Última parada, ve~!

Después de un rato llegaron a la casa de su infancia:

-No quiero estar aquí, llévame a mi casa de nuevo.

-Pero… Ve~ ¿No quieres echar un vistazo? No te arrepentirás.

-No, no lo voy a hacer; ya nos podemos ir.

-Ve~ asómate, no me obligues a llamar a Lud~.

-¡Vale, vale! Pero no pienso hacer nada, será un vistacito rápido- Se asomó un poco al salón de su casa, allí estaba su padre ya anciano en un sillón, mirando una foto. La reconoció por el marco, era la foto de la boda con su madre. También pudo observar cómo se le escapaba una lágrima, esto enfadó mucho al pobre Alfred:

-No tiene derecho… ¡No tiene derecho a mirar esa foto!

-Pero está triste, ve~… ¿No crees que ya es hora de que os perdonéis todos? Han pasado 7 años...

-No, ¡nunca le perdonaré! Es imperdonable, nos arruinó la vida a todos, por su culpa, por un simple capricho. Ya he visto bastante, vámonos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¡Tú, despierta! ¿Pero qué haces? ¿¡Me estás ignorando!? ¡Qué te despiertes!

-¿¡Pero por qué gritas tanto!? Vamos a ver, tú debes ser el tercer fantas... -No pudo creerse lo que tenían ante sus ojos; un chico de rubios cabellos y unos ojos de un intenso verde esmeralda, ataviado con poco más que una túnica que tapaba lo justo y necesario y dejaba poco a la imaginación.

-Soy el fantasma de las navidades futuras; y ahora vámonos, que quiero irme a descansar, pero por gente estúpida como tú no puedo. Andando-Le cogió del brazo, Alfred nunca había sentido nada igual, ni con los otros fantasmas. Era como si una corriente eléctrica proviniera de aquel espíritu con rostro angelical, no hacía daño, era más bien que le hacía cosquillas, sobre todo en el estómago:

-Y dime, ¿Ahora a dónde vamos?

-Vamos a tu misma casa unos 40 años después, pero te advierto que lo que estás apunto de ver no es nada agradable.

Efectivamente, llegaron y vieron la misma ciudad, no había cambiado casi nada, excepto su casa: estaba completamente destrozada por un incendio, no quedaba nada:

-¡¿Pero qué ha pasado aquí?!

-Tú seguiste fastidiando las navidades a todo el que podías, por lo que la gente ya harta la incendió.

-Pero, eso es horrible, ¿Cómo han podido?

-De la misma manera que tu consigues hacer todas las cosas malas sin tener remordimientos. Este es el destino de los que odian la navidad e intentan fastidiársela a los demás.

-O sea, ¿Qué todo esto es porque no me gusta la navidad?

-¿Tú eres tonto o qué? Te acabo de decir que es porque se la estropeas a los demás, a nosotros nos da igual si no te gusta, pero deberías dejar de fastidiarla, si no ya verás. Vámonos.

Le cogió del brazo, la misma sensación, lo mismo de antes, ¿Qué podría ser? Era una sensación cálida, acogedora, agradable en cierto sentido, pero a la vez se ponía nervioso, y le empezaba a subir la temperatura. Esta vez le llevó a un parque que conocía muy bien, él se pasaba siempre por allí, además, allí se encontraba siempre con sus amigos. Tenía recuerdos muy felices de ese lugar:

-¿Por qué hemos venido aquí?

-¿No te recuerda a alguien ese hombre?

-¿No soy yo?

-Sí, eres tú, ahora mira.

Esperaron un rato y aparecieron unos hombres en grupo, se parecían mucho a sus amigos: Antonio, Lovino, Wang Yao e Iván; además de algunas amigas del trabajo. También estaban su hermano junto con Francis; los años le habían sentado bien, parecía contento, se alegraba mucho por él. Entonces recordó algo que le había dicho cuando se enamoró "Es… es una sensación inimaginable. Te llena completamente por dentro, sientes que no necesitas nada más, es cálida, agradable. Cuando estoy con él estoy muy nervioso, pero sé que todo va a estar bien". Por fin lo había entendido: se había enamorado del fantasma de las navidades futuras. Aun así, no sabía qué hacer; era un fantasma que probablemente no era capaz de sentir nada, y para colmo seguramente no le volvería a ver. Era una sensación horrible, pero la dulce voz de su fantasmita lo sacó de sus descubrimientos:

-Mira, no te pierdas esto.

El grupo de chicos estaba a punto de pasar por delante de él, de su versión adulta; se miraron de reojo. Alfred pensaba que ahora se levantaría e iría con ellos como siempre, pero el grupo apartó la mirada rápidamente y siguió como si nada. El chico del futuro agachó la cabeza, segundos después se levantó y se fue:

-Pero… ¿Pero qué acaba de pasar?

-Tus amigos han pasado de ti.

-Pero, ¿por qué? Si somos amigos… ¿Qué les he hecho?

-Como siempre estabas pasando de todo tus amigos se hartaron de ti. Por eso ahora estás completamente solo, ya verás.

Le cogió del brazo; ya se había acostumbrado a tener que ser llevado por gente desconocida, le llevó a un cementerio, delante de una tumba. Se paró a leer, ya se había acostumbrado a todo eso; en ella ponía su nombre. Miró alrededor, no había nadie:

-¿Y la gente?

-¿Qué gente?

-La que se supone que tiene que venir, acaba de ser mi funeral y no está ni el cura.

-Ya, bueno, ya te dije que estabas solo. No querías saber nada de nadie, así que nadie quería saber nada de ti.

-Pero... Yo no quiero esto... Yo quiero una vida feliz... Yo quiero estar con gente, quiero casarme, vivir una vida normal con la persona a la que amo ¿No lo puedes cambiar?

-Yo no, el único que puedes eres tú. El destino no está escrito; lo puedes cambiar, pero solo lo puedes hacer tú.

-Pero... yo no sé qué tengo que hacer.

-¿Por qué no pruebas a mañana organizar una cena familiar con tu padre, tu hermano y su novio? Seguro que se alegran mucho, y también podrías ayudar a que lleguen los corderos, no fastidiarle las fiestas a nadie, y portarte bien con la gente. Supongo que eso bastaría.

-Y si hago eso ¿Seguro que no me pasará nada?

-Seguro. Ahora vamos, me tengo que ir ya.

-¡Espera! Yo… ¿Podré verte de nuevo?

-Lo dudo. ¿Por qué? Dudo que quisieras verme otra vez.

-Bueno, pues sí que quiero. ¿No hay ninguna manera?

-No, y ahora vamos. En serio tengo prisa.

-Solo una cosa más, ¿me podrías dar algo tuyo? Si no, al despertarme no me acordaré.

-En serio, que pesado eres… A ver; como no quieras el cinturón de mi túnica… No llevo nada más encima. ¿Te sirve?

-Es perfecto, gracias.

-Entonces ya está.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Un ruido de derrape despertó al somnoliento Alfred. ¿Todo lo que había pasado había sido solo un sueño o había pasado de verdad? Entonces lo recordó, el cinturón debería estar por alguna parte. Lo buscó por la cama y por alrededor, pero no estaba; era la única cosa que le quedaba de aquel fantasma. Sentía mucho haberlo perdido, pero no había tiempo para lamentarse, le había prometido que a partir de ahora sería una buena persona, y tenía que empezar con ayudar a que el cordero llegase a su destino; ese sería el primer paso para no quedarse solo. Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y salió:

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Hemos derrapado con la nieve, por suerte la mercancía no se ha salido, pero tardaremos demasiado en arreglarla como para que este en la tienda a tiempo para Navidad…

-Bueno, yo tengo una furgoneta, podéis usarla si queréis. Ahora os la saco.

Los repartidores aceptaron y América la sacó, así pudieron completar el encargo a tiempo y le agradecieron la ayuda:

-Oye, ¿Podríais darme a mí un cordero? Es que se me ha olvidado comprarlo y lo necesito.

-Claro amigo. ¡Y Feliz navidad! Por cierto, que se recupere pronto de la mano.

-Gracias-El camión ya reparado se fue con más cuidado mientras el chico se quedó extrañado. No se había nada en la muñeca, entonces, ¿qué diablos...? Era el cinturón del fantasma. No recordaba habérselo puesto de esa manera, se alegraba realmente de haberlo recuperado. Aun así no tenía tiempo que perder, tenía que hacer demasiadas cosas ese día; una vez que acabara podría descansar, antes no.

Volvió a su casa, y comenzó a preparar la cena de esa noche, que llegó pronto.

_-DING DONG_ -

Su primer invitado había llegado, fue a abrir la puerta, su padre no se retrasó ni un minuto de la hora acordada; en lo que llegaban los siguientes les dio tiempo a charlar, aunque su hermano tampoco tardó en llegar, y se traía a Francis. Todos se sentaron a cenar; el ambiente al principio era un poco tenso, pero por lo menos estaban juntos:

-¿Alguno de vosotros quiere decir algo? Me parece que ya que estamos todos aquí tenemos que hablar.

-Entonces empezaré yo. A fin de cuentas soy el que ha causado esto... Hijos míos, lo siento mucho de veras, llevo arrepintiéndome de la decisión que tomé toda la vida. Yo destruí nuestra familia y os arruiné la navidad, por lo menos a ti, Alfred. Y en cuanto a ti, Mathew, siento mucho no haberte apoyado con respecto a tu decisión de matrimonio, de verdad que lo siento mucho.

-Papá, si te arrepientes de todo estoy dispuesto a perdonarte; la verdad es que te echaba de menos.

-Muchas gracias, Matthew. ¿Y tú, Alfred?

-A mí me vale con que volvamos a ser una familia feliz, ahora mismo no quiero otra cosa.

-Gracias hijos míos, de verdad, os quiero mucho. Perdonadme, perdonadme por favor.

-Oh, quelle jolie! Un accolade familier, allez!

-El resto de la cena transcurrió con mucha felicidad, ya se habían reconciliado y todo entre ellos estaba bien. Ahora tenían que ponerse al día con sus vidas, no se habían hablado en seis años y tenían mucho que contarse.

Después de numerosas horas hablando hasta la madrugada los invitados se fueron a sus casas, y por fin Alfred podría descansar. El espíritu de las navidades futuras tenía razón, hacer cosas buenas siempre te dejaba feliz. Se cambió como pudo a pijama y se tiró a la cama, sin duda esa sería una noche en la que descansaría.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Oye, despierta, que me he conseguido escapar. ¿Por qué nunca me haces caso? Caray, y eso que he venido a verte.

Alfred incluso medio dormido reconoció la voz en seguida, era su fantasmita, su dulce y malhumorado fantasma había venido a verle porque se lo pidió. No iba a perder esta oportunidad, tenía que declararse, se lo había prometido a sí mismo, si le volvía a ver se lo diría todo. Tenía demasiado cerca a esa persona como para mantenerse cuerdo, ese olor, ese pelo rubio brillando en medio de la oscuridad, esos ojos esmeralda mirándole solo a él, era demasiado para el enamorado de Alfred. Le cogió por la cintura y lo atrajo hacia sí al tiempo que se sentaba en la cama, dejando al rubio apoyado en su pecho junto con sus manos, mientras le olía el pelo:

-Escucha, yo... juré que te iba a decir esto si te volvía a ver, la primera vez fui un cobarde, pero ahora soy más valiente gracias a ti. Además, gracias a ti también he podido conseguir lo que más quería en esta vida, recuperar a mi familia, y con eso me basta y me sobra, pero... Yo te lo tengo que decir-Se separó un poco de él para poder mirarle a aquellos hermosos ojos –Yo… Te amo, sé que es extraño, pero... no sé, solo sé que te amo como a nada en este mundo.

-I-idiota, ¡Eso es imposible! Ni siquiera soy de este mundo.

-Lo sé, tú eres de mi corazón.

-¡Idiot, idiot! You're a complete idiot…-Ocultó su rostro en el pecho del menor y comenzó a llorar.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Eres un idiota, ¿quién te dijo que podías decirme eso?

-Bueno, yo pensé... Un momento, eso tendría que dar igual, yo te he confesado mis-Alfred no pudo acabar la frase ya que el fantasma de las navidades futuras le había callado con un dulce beso. Correspondió al instante mismo, fue un beso dulce, sin presión, solo sintiéndose el uno al otro, probablemente sería la primera y única vez que podrían besarse en sus vidas, por eso debían disfrutar.

Se separaron lentamente después de varios segundos, y se miraron a los ojos:

-¿Ahora qué haremos?

-Puedo llevarte ante el jefe, a ver si él puede hacer algo.

-Pero, ¿volveré a verte?

-Eso tenlo por seguro. A partir de ahora llámame Arthur-Y se volvieron a fundir en un tierno beso, un poco más apasionado sin llegar a ser incómodo por alguna parte.

-Vale, Arthur-Otro beso, estaban tan cómodos en los labios del otro que no podían despegarse, pero tuvieron que hacerlo. Alfred salió de la cama y el otro abrió la puerta hacia su mundo, los dos se dieron la mano y la cruzaron, mirándose fijamente a los ojos, sonriendo.

-

Traducciones:

***Oh, quelle jolie! Un accolade familier, allez!**- Oh, ¡qué bonito! ¡Un abrazo familiar, venga! (Del francés)

*******You're**** a complete ****idiot****…-**Eres un completo idiota… (Del Inglés)

Espero que os haya gustado, quería hacer algo por navidad, y no sé; me apetecía escribir esta historia, así que aquí está.

¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! :D

**Follow me in Twitter!** superardipower

Mi beta -anicalaver4- también os desea felices fiestas, pero le da verguenza escribirlo por eso lo pongo yo (espero que no me mate) ¿Pero a que no pasa nada? Somos muy majetes jajaja pues eso un beso.


End file.
